


The Setting Sun

by LazlosLulls



Series: Another Palette [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dramatic Irony, Eugene doesn't but that's pretty normal for them, Eugene has Imposter Syndrome, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Metaphors about the Sun, Musings on Happily Ever After, Mutual Pining, POV Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Rapunzel believes in Destiny with a Capital D, Shovel Talk, dark kingdom eugene, eugene blows (glass), fredrick has Power and Influence and that Should Scare You, rooftop talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Today Eugene gets involved in; three people shouting, two earth-shattering revelations, and one philosophical discussion about the nature of Destiny.(Bonus scene referenced in Chapter 7.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, King Frederic of Corona & Eugene
Series: Another Palette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658380
Kudos: 8





	The Setting Sun

Eugene is very good at hiding himself.

Physically, he could melt into the shadows not being seen until he wanted to be. Mentally, he was always on guard, observing and finding the right way to present himself, to make people underestimate him. He was an expert in smoothing his feelings down and tucking them close to his chest, like a prized secret. There was always someone after him, or some agenda others had for him, it was better to keep his intentions hidden before someone took advantage.

Like his weakness for sherbet or his bad habit of sneaking into a highly defended Castle for fun. There was an undercurrent of worry that he didn’t really belong here. With Rapunzel, Lance and Cassandra, all of the good people of Corona. For all of his worries, he did like it in the Castle. Beautiful stonework with thick, defensible walls. Lots of nooks and crannies to get lost in. Whenever he tried to find out who the Princess was, he could always lie and say he was looking for Rapunzel, and people _actually_ believed him!

This time, though, he _was_ looking for Rapunzel, and it was a bit difficult. Not that he doesn’t have the main areas of the Castle fully mapped in his head. And the general schedules of the maids, the guards, and the cooking staff worked out.

He hadn’t seen her recently, but that was only because the blacksmithing job picked up. After days of attempts, he was finally able to make Varian’s glass tubes and beakers without having to melt them and start over. The little scamp had bought so many, Xavier had to order more sand and flux, so Eugene took the opportunity and headed to the Castle for a break.

Varian had only ordered so many because of Rapunzel’s need to study the Black Rocks, so in a way, this was her fault. Not that he would ever blame her. He was finally starting to understand the value of putting the work in. By the end of the first day, Xavier had to forcibly shut down the forge because otherwise Eugene wouldn’t quit. He felt the pride in building a skill and honing it, instead of stealing what was at the end. It’s not just the one hour of work you use for your project, it’s the hundreds you put in your failures that makes the successes happen.

He was thinking too deep, or maybe his frustration was getting the better of him, because he did find someone. A certain Royal Someone.

King Fredrick was standing in the hall, hands folded in a manner that suggested he was at ease, but his creased brow said he wasn’t. The King, if he remembered correctly, was large man who had been nothing but polite, yet somehow put him on edge, until he figured out why. He reminded him of the Baron. Same build, same booming voice, same authority. The gang boss started polite, he liked to think he was on par with Royalty, by copying their manners, but he’d just use them to find a weak point and squeeze it out of you, usually literally.

It was absolutely strange, to be in the same space as the King. He could write history with his laws, change the course of people’s lives by word and deed. He was the one who imposed harsh criminal penalties against the people, after losing his daughter. Flynn Rider was always warned never to go near the Wall, because the Coronan Sun had blinded the guards. He’d be locked away one night, hanged in the morning for some strange trinket that wasn’t worth his life. (Lance almost was, when they were teenagers. They never went back. They never got anything to show for it, either.) But, the Lost Princess was returned, by criminals no less, so the King stopped his crusade. Started to make distinctions of severity, violence, repeat offenders, offering aid and pardons. The Lost Princess appeared to have softened the harsh glare of the Coronan Sun.

Does having it stop make up for the penalties before, when the people were struck down when they were just reaching for something better? Is all the fear wiped away, now that everyone was back in their rightful place? Can Fredrick see what he’s doing, or know what he’s done, if he’s rarely outside of the Castle? After months, the criminal underworld was still hesitant to come to Corona, dreading the steel teeth of a trap. But none came. None yet, Eugene feared. Maybe there’s an exception to the rule they just haven’t found. If Fredrick ever got word _he_ was once Flynn Rider, he’s not sure what would happen.

So, as usual, he plays the slightly jumpy (but hopefully very charming) Eugene Fitzherbert, a poet who found himself new work as a Blacksmith. “Your Majesty, King Fredrick.” He put his hands to his sides and bowed, to show he wasn’t holding anything. “I was just looking for Rapunzel!”

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Fitzherbert. Actually, I’d like a word.” He didn’t demand a word, but that would probably come next.

Eugene walked forward, making sure he was next to a certain window, just in case. “About what?” he said, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

Fredrick exhaled, also seeming to steady himself. "What are your intentions with Rapunzel?”

That nearly made him double-take. What _does_ he do with Rapunzel? Talk, get snacks, and get swept up in her latest projects, mostly. Sure, he was thinking about her lately, but that was just because they hadn’t spoken in a while. That was innocent enough. "We haven’t met up in a while, and I wanted to talk with her. Some crows are still hanging around, I was going to show her how to feed them. Things friends do.” Eugene shrugged, and because his mouth works faster than his brain, he adds, “She needs one."

“Friends.” The King said flatly, letting the word drop like a stone. Eugene’s stomach went with it. “Forgive me if I doubt that. It may be surprising to you, Eugene, but I was once a young man myself,” he put his hand over his livery collar, with the golden Sun emblem gleaming in the light, “and I know at least a few thoughts that could run through your head.”

Wait…this sounded really familiar. The older figure, speaking to him alone. The vague sense of being lectured. It was as if Fredrick threw cold water on him, and he could see the King clearly. Not as a monarch, but as a nervous father.

Eugene began to sputter. “Are you seriously-?” he chuckled, cutting himself off. This was _way_ better than he expected. He could have _fun_ with this. 

The King was clearly not expecting this. “What is so funny?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I get it,” he waved him off, “you’re practicing for the Princess! She’s going to be getting courted soon enough, and you want to be prepared with the Shovel Talk for whenever Prince Fancy-Pants comes along!” he pities the poor guy that ends up with Fredrick as a father-in-law.

Now the intensity was gone, leaving his face open to confusion, “Uh, come again? What does a shovel have to do with this?”

Does he have to spell it out? Maybe it wasn’t just Rapunzel who hasn’t been out of the Castle in a while. “You know, that old speech where you threaten to kill me if I break her heart?” The King’s jaw dropped, and Eugene ran with it, “I mean, it’s _obvious_ you have no idea how to actually be a parent, so you’re trying to work on it with Rapunzel first.”

The King’s eyes narrowed, “Choose your next words _wisely_ , Fitzherbert.” He growled.

He won’t be intimidated. He can’t. The Sneeze-weasel is out of the bag, chewing up the curtains. “Ah, see that’s gonna be a problem. I’ve heard the whole spiel before from Dads, Moms, Brothers, Sisters, Uncles, and…” he shivered. “Aunties. You have not known fear until a crazy woman threatens you with knitting needles that are _far too_ sharp for their intended use.” He shook his head, to banish Ms. Hatter from his mind.

“Come again?” Fredrick said, very softly, as if he wasn’t sure what Eugene was actually saying was true, or wanted any version of it to be true.

“Fredrick, relax.” He put his hands out, like settling a spooked horse. “Listen. Rapunzel means a lot to me. I would never intentionally hurt her.”

The King’s voice grew darker, suspicious. “And unintentionally?”

Eugene hummed in approval. “I promise to minimize that risk.” He pressed his hands together, saying it with complete sincerity.

“Then you’re not doing well enough.” He harrumphed.

Eugene resisted the urge to snort, “I wouldn’t be happy if I couldn’t leave, either.”

“That’s for her own protection! She has to focus on training-” The King paused, stumbling over his words. “To be a Handmaiden, and to accompany the Princess out of Corona. Not soon.”

Fred’s hesitation revealed to Eugene that he didn’t believe that. Time to press. “She doesn’t only need training.” Eugene cast his arms around, gesturing to the tapestries, the rugs and windows. “What's the point of a Castle if you're not enjoying the view?”

That was, without a doubt, the wrong thing to say.

Fredrick started to glare, moving forward. “Do you think this is all a game? That we’re just sitting comfortably in luxury, wasting our days away?” he started to clutch at his Sun again, “This is a responsibility, to our people to keep them safe. A responsibility _I’m not sure she’s cut out for!_ ” There was a pause, then Fredrick blinked, as if finally hearing those words out loud made him realize something. He looked at Eugene, with terror written plain on his face. Almost immediately, he folded his hands together, saying in a calm tone, “Eugene, this is a very difficult time, and I may have said something I haven’t decided on-”

Something vile rose in his throat. No. That man is not going to smooth talk his way out of this, that’s _his_ job! A rare burst of anger popped in his lungs, making him spit his words out. “You don’t think she’s _responsible_?”

Eugene can’t imagine it. The young lady who helps the Queen organize budget meetings? The same girl who drops by the kitchen each day to prepare food with the cooks? Who carries spare coins for the kids to make wishes in the fountain? That tries to answer any question they have, anything they need? Rapunzel, who wakes up every day and practically makes it her _job_ to fix Corona?

“Then _help_ her be responsible!” His hands balled into fists, looking up and nearly shouting at the King. “You’ve got experience, you’ve clearly made mistakes, you can pass that knowledge on to her. You’re not giving her a chance, because _what?_ She gets a _little_ overexcited? All she wants to do is _help_.” That’s so much more than Flynn has _ever_ done for people.

The King’s face smoothed out. “I don’t like your tone, Fitzherbert.” His voice grew dangerously low.

Eugene just narrowed his focus. This was a new feeling, he would realize later. Pride in something worth having pride in. He didn’t realize there was something wrong until a red creature fell on the King.

“Ah!” Fredrick stood straight up, hands reaching to his crown. “Pascal?” Sure enough, Rapunzel’s little chameleon had fallen onto him. He chittered in his hands, turning bright green. “What are you doing here?”

“Playing hide-and-seek.” Rapunzel stepped out from behind a curtain. So she _was_ listening to his sneaking tips! His brief delight was squashed by her glare. “Dad- I mean, Your Majesty- you can’t harm Eugene because he made a suggestion.”

“I-he wasn’t suggesting anything!” He gestured weakly to Eugene.

It was comical to behold the large man being cowed by a young woman. Then he realized. That was the _King_ , he was telling him how to treat his servants in his own halls! _Eugene!_ Who never had anyone or anything to his name! His heartbeat was suddenly in his ears, palms shaking and trembling. He couldn’t hear, only watch as they started to argue.

Pascal was sitting upright in Fredrick’s hands, shaking his tiny head. Rapunzel’s voice was short and clipped, head tilted upward, glaring right at her Sovereign Ruler like he was an unruly houseguest. Fred kept glancing back at Eugene, something unreadable on his face. This in turn made Rapunzel’s volume louder, hands waving frantically in anger. The whole exchange was, day he say, domestic. Is that what he looked like, arguing with his King- well, not _his_ actual King, he didn’t have a King, maybe. (He would ask his pen pal, but some things are too awkward, alright?) He was just a guest, but that never really stopped Fredrick from throwing people in dungeons before.

Eugene gulped, feeling a cold dread creep up his spine. What was he doing? Maybe...maybe he was ruining their dynamic. So when Fredrick looked away, he was able to hop behind the curtains and take a walk onto the roof. There were some good climbing points he thought he saw from the ground, and now there was some time to investigate them. Not that he needed to know. It was just nice to know there was a way down. (For the guards, of course! They have to be ready to watch _any_ entry point into the Castle!)

The afternoon sun was bright after the curtained hallway. Eugene blinked, then stepped out onto the roof. It was a long, bright turquoise beam, spreading out like bird’s wings, leading to a dead end. Another spire was close by it, and he walked forward, wanting to know if he could make the jump.

His mind drifted back to Rapunzel. He didn’t want to leave her, but she had more security, being a Handmaiden and all. Her reaction to the King wasn’t surprising, when he thought about it. She probably needed a father figure in her life, and dear ol’ Freddy fit the bill. To be honest, considering her habits, and the off and on mention of a “Mother”, those two creating a family dynamic is good. Well. He thinks. He’s not an expert in families. Hah, there should be job for that. Somebody who analyzes relationships and tells you what you’re doing wrong. Like an advisor for someone’s brain. Lance, but without any ulterior motives. The amount of studying for that kind of position would kill him, though.

Soon he found out that the tower wasn’t too far from the edge of the roof. If he stretched his leg out enough he could stand with one foot on each side comfortably. Further below him, the tower had merged with another rooftop, that didn’t seem too hard to climb, and corner decoration that was perfect to hold onto. From there, he could drop into the grounds near the garden, where the drainage hole was kept, or just sneak to the main gate like he always did.

His eyes trailed out to the main gate, to the town. He gasped in awe. The sky was clear blue, the town in red and brown, like rows of fancy little dollhouses. Past that was the tail end of the bridge, and the wild green forests. He could get used to a view like this. Eugene shook his head. He _shouldn’t_ get used to a view like this. It doesn’t belong to him. And ~~if~~ … _when_ he goes back, it won’t look like this. His friend had told him they would have to build the Kingdom up again. Eugene’s notes from his travels were useful, at least in the community building sense. (At least he was making progress somewhere.) He should leave, he already should have left, but something was telling him to stay. Eugene wouldn’t be here if he didn’t listen to his instincts.

A voice broke through his thoughts. “Eugene! There you are!” He looked to his side, at Rapunzel, sticking her head out of the window. “Stay right there!” her hand flew out, and a tentative leg soon after.

Eugene shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, Blondie.” He walked over, and she retreated inside.

The handmaiden had thrown the windows open, curtains fisted in her hands. Whatever fire she had while confronting Fredrick was banked, only concern was on her face. “I’m sorry about the King.”

He shrugged, “You don’t need to apologize for him. I’m sorry for running out while you were talking.”

“Wasn’t much of a talk…” her eyes rolled. “He’s gone now, if you want to come in.”

“No, it’s pretty nice out, I think I’ll stay a little longer.”

“Oh.” She disappeared from the window for a moment, then came rushing back. “What’s out there?” her eyes gleamed, curious.

“A little more rooftop, and a nice view.” Didn’t he just say she needed one? Eugene felt an easy smile on his face. “Do you want to join me?”

Her hand was in the shadow of the Castle, hesitating. “Is it safe?”

Eugene bit his tongue before he could say: this thing holds hundreds of pounds of snow in the dead of winter, I could conduct a full orchestra on it. Instead, he extended his hand. “If it holds me, it will hold you too."

Rapunzel smiled and grasped his outstretched hand. She pulled herself up onto the beam, into the light. Her golden hair shone in the sun, green eyes widening, and her mouth parted in astonishment. Eugene stepped backward, still holding her hand, as if they were dancing gracefully. She looked radiant, blooming in the sun, every freckle a blessing from the stars. “It’s like it goes on forever!” Her smile was infectious. She kept her hand in his, as he led her over to the end of the beam. “Corona! I didn’t know we could see it from here!” Eugene sat down, and she followed, bare feet kicking at the shingles. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to a view like this.”

Eugene looked to the side, at her bright, happy smile. “Yeah.” He agreed. He found himself thinking that if he did nothing else except make her smile, he’d die feeling like he did something with his life.

His spine straightened. Wait… _die_? When did dying become an option? Rapunzel wasn’t talking, she was just gazing at the scenery. He thanked the stars for the quiet.

Eugene went back, retracing his thoughts. Rapunzel was a very pretty girl, sure. Something about her, when she’s happy, the whole world just falls into place. Making her happy made him happy. He didn’t feel like he had to provide something he could never live up to. He just had to be there, and be himself. Then he snatched that thought, like a silver fish from the river. He can’t be himself, he’s lying to her. A lie of omission, an assumption that he let carry on to save him. It hurts, she doesn’t deserve that. Just for a little while longer. He can’t let her know, she’d jump right in. Not until his search pans out, until he’s able to go back, when everyone will know he was worth something. Eugene is running on cracking ice, and there’s a shore on the horizon, he’ll be safe soon, he believes it; for right now, just one wrong step and he’ll drown. Better step carefully.

“So! My buddy, my pal, my best girl!” he carefully pats her back, mouth wide and toothy. “How has it been?”

“Ah, you know, sneaking around for answers.” She smiles, eyebrow raised, “Overexcited, Eugene?”

He winced, smile shrinking. “How much did you hear?” he kept the lightness in tone.

“All the way from ‘Mr. Fitzherbert, I’d like a word,’” her voice went comically deep and serious, face pulled down in a sour expression. Rapunzel pulled Pascal from her shoulder, cradling him in her hands. “I’ve never had many friends before.” she says, more to the chameleon than him. “I’m glad I met you.”

Eugene swallows, before meekly replying, “Me too.” Sunshine was a fantastically appropriate nickname right now, kudos to him, because her smile looks just as bright.

Pascal chirred, and his little reptile hands waved in the air, seemingly urging something on. Rapunzel sighed, putting him back on her shoulder. Then her brows furrowed. He was oddly reminded of Fredrick, but that could just be the timing, “Eugene, do you believe in destiny?”

“Ah.” He said eloquently, “No, I don’t think I do.” Where did that come from?

“Oh.” She suddenly holds herself, looking back up at him, “But don’t you think things just fall into place, like this is all part of a big plan?”

“A big, influential plan? No, most people make choices for themselves.” He said truthfully. People have choices, but he knows sometimes _~~rotten bastards~~_ ~~other people~~ the situation forces their hand.

“But we found Varian, and he’s the _perfect_ one to help study the Rocks. And Cass is a great friend, she’s teaching me how to fight and stand up for myself. And you’re teaching me all about life outside of the Castle, so when we’re ready we can head out to the source of the Black Rocks and stop them there!”

Eugene winced, feeling a sliver of guilt. She seemed to see his wince as doubt in himself, “You’ve got this big brain for history, Eugene!” His heart skipped a beat at the praise. Rapunzel was always looking toward the positive, bringing it out in everyone. It’s one of the reasons he ~~loves~~ likes her so much!

He really has to put some distance between them. “Well, of course we’d be coming together, it’s threatening our country, maybe even the whole world!” he chuckled, pushing through a smarmy tone. “Who wouldn’t want to be a hero? Or heroine, obviously.” He gestured to Rapunzel.

She pursed her lips, looking into the distance, "...but isn't it nice, to think that there's a plan? A purpose for everyone?"

"Depends. Some chickens become the main course, and others just become soup. Do you think they get jealous of each other?" he shrugged.

Rapunzel glanced back at him, concern in her eyes.

Okay, maybe a little too strange. He inhaled, digging deep into whatever small, sincere part of him he had left.

"If I was, I dunno,” he flung his hands around, “destined to be a Prince, and someone's decision stopped it, I would be really disappointed.” He looked at his hands, callused and burn-marked by the forge. He never would’ve gotten those by drifting like he was. The words came as he realized them. “Destiny can weigh you down.” His shoulders dropped, as if he was feeling the weight himself. “You could focus on it too much, and miss out on what you have.”

"What about happily ever after?" she said softly, like she didn’t want him to respond.

Eugene looked out at Corona in the afternoon light. He remembered letters in a shaking hand, telling him what had happened to another town at the base of a magnificent Castle. "...I don't think that really exists." He admitted.

"What?" she gasped. Rapunzel turned to him, fists up, like she ready to fight. “What do you mean, they don’t exist?”

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Hold the pitchforks, Sunshine. Let me try to explain." He ran a hand through his hair. "Things can be set up just right, people can be happy. I've seen it.” He put a hand to his chest, then shook his head. “But it can't stay perfect, because people aren't perfect."

Good, she put her hands down. But now she looks like a lost puppydog, and he can’t have that!

"It's not like I'm saying it's naive to try to be happy.” The day he doesn’t crack a joke will be the day he’s truly dead, “But…” he looked around, trying to find inspiration, and catches on the sunlight bouncing off the tile, “Good times are like the Sun,” he gestures upward, “They come and go and there’s not anything anyone can do about it, but they _always_ come back again.”

Her fingers press up to her mouth, like she was going to burst. "Eugene! That's so beautiful!" She jolted forward and wrapped her hands around him. "That would be perfect for a romance novel!"

Redirect, this is getting too mushy. "Ah, that feels more like a coming of age."

"Why not both?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Everyone loves a good romance." She gently pulled his hands between them.

He gulped, eyes being drawn to their hands. Slender and surprisingly callused, with bitten down nails that were later smoothed out. He held them like they were more precious than gold.

"Speaking of romance,” Rapunzel continued, “I’ve got something to say.” She looked up at him. The air was still, the world stopped turning as she looked deep into his eyes, gathering courage. Rapunzel doesn’t know, that when you gaze into someone’s eyes, they also gaze right back.

Oh. Oh _no_. He can _not_ have this right now. _His_ feelings, he could deal with those no problem, he could squish them all into a bottle and toss it out to sea. Rapunzel, on the other hand…well. He’s never had this problem before, actually. He’s never actually been around long enough to worry about anyone else’s feelings. They were hurt, sure, but they’d recover. They knew the risks when getting involved with a known thief. Just a quick “it’s been great, gorgeous” and a kiss goodbye and he was running off.

He can’t run this time. Eugene gulps, feeling something like a noose tightening around his neck. This shouldn’t be scary, he should be thrilled she likes him back! But this isn’t how it was supposed to go, _~~he had a Destiny to fulfill!~~_ Eugene suppressed a snort, the irony could kill him right now and it would hurt less!

“Eugene,” she exhales, almost laughing, “I really l-” There was a sudden crash behind her. Eugene leaned back, looking around Rapunzel.

Cassandra had thrown open the window, and the heavy iron had smacked against the stone Castle. “Rapunzel!” she called out, “There you are! Arianna is looking for you!”

Rapunzel looked away from him. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

His ~~cowardly~~ guarded nature kicked in. He lifted her hand upward, kissing her knuckles briefly, as if to assure both of them that yes, there was something between them.

Then he jumped up and ran. He didn’t look back, even as Rapunzel called out his name. The Castle passed by in a rush as he clambered down the spire, running as fast as he could away. Eugene thought back to his metaphor of the Sun. The sunny day where he thought there was only friendship between him and Rapunzel had ended. Now there’s the long night of navigating what this means for their lives now.

At least they still had the Moon.

**Notes:**

Eugene, _honey_ , sleight of hand, reading the room, convincing others to work with you/not kill you, those are all things that take time and work too. You just don’t value them because they’re part of the “evil” skillset and you’ve been using them so long they seem easy.

Aside from Lady Caine’s motive, there wasn’t really an exploration of Fredrick’s harsher policy on crime, and I really wish something like that could have been done. Especially due to recent times.

Also, Arianna is way ahead of her husband in teaching Rapunzel how to lead. They’ve done a barn-raising together, organized meetings, and gotten lost in the woods and gotten back out. I need to write one of those, because they sound very nice.


End file.
